Closet
by kbeckett96
Summary: This story is pure fluff! Please review!


kbeckett96  
>Author of 2 Stories<p>

Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Kate B. & Rick C. - Reviews: 3 - Published: 05-

13-11 - id:6987563

_Beta-d by Tango Mike Charlie._

**Closet**

Night took over New York as Castle helped Beckett put the files and papers from the murder board into boxes. They were no longer needed, as the case was officially closed. It was late - well after midnight - and everyone except the two of them had gone home.

"Castle?"

He turned towards her as she tossed a file his way. He caught it and put it in his box with a smile, his ego a little inflated from having caught the file. She stacked the photos and the last of the papers and put those in the box she was filling up. Then she closed the lid and wrote the case-number and date on the front, so it would be easy to find in the archives.

"Alright, where does this go?" Castle pointed at his box and when he picked it up he noted it was a bit heavier than expected.

"That closet in the corner."

Kate nudged her head in the general direction of the closet-door as she threw some pens in a drawer. Castle looked towards the door.

"I didn't know that was a closet?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "It's been there forever, Castle, where have you been?"

She laughed silently. "Come on. I'll open the door. I know that box isn't light." She walked to the closet and opened the door. Castle followed, balancing the heavy box in his arms. Checking out the closet, he shot Beckett a questioning look.

"Top shelf", she replied to the unasked question.

"Mhmm-kay."

He heaved it up, pushing it to the top. Turning towards her, he said: "Wait, I'll hold the door, while you put yours away." He stepped towards the door holding it open as she went and got her box. As she returned, he leaned back and forth against the door, pushing it open and letting it go, catching it just before it closed… well, he meant to catch it.

*click*

"Oops."

Beckett turned around slowly.

"Oops?"

He was silently tugging at the now locked door, a guilty grimace on his face.

She put her hand to her head.

"I leave you to watch a door for just two seconds and this is what happens!"

"It was an accident, come on! I didn't know it can only be opened from the outside! There is probably someone out there who can open it for us."

"No there isn't, Castle. Everyone left. Great, now what?"

He sat down, leaning his back against the back wall in the very small closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, detective, I figured we will be here for a while, so we might as well get comfortable." He gave her a smug smile.

She shook her head. Noting there really only was one wall one could sit against, she sat herself down as far away from Castle as possible. The closet's size didn't help the situation, though. While their opposite arms were touching opposite walls, it still left them just about a few inches apart.

She wiggled around trying to get more comfortable. As their shoulders brushed, a shiver ran down her spine. She hated to admit it, but this man had an effect on her.

He drummed his fingers on the floor.

"Wish I had my phone…"

"The one time we need your phone and you leave it on my desk."

"Well, I *was* carrying a heavy box for you. Do you have your phone?" he returned.

"Castle, if I had my phone, don't you think I would be using it to call someone to let us out?"

"True."

They lasted ten whole minutes without uttering a single word, rather enjoying the silence after the busy day. When their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, Beckett could tell he was watching her.

"What, Castle?"

"Nothing."

A beat.

"A month ago."

"Huh?"

"We broke up a month ago."

"I didn't ask."

"Ya, well, you were not asking very loudly."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders, biting at her lip.

"We just weren't meant for each other."

"You deserve to be happy, Kate. I hate to see you go through that."

"Well, one day that perfect guy will speak up and I know he will make me the happiest woman ever."

She stopped, afraid she had said too much. She wanted so badly for Castle to speak up, to finally tell her how he felt.

His breath hitched as he heard those words.

Taking a deep breath, he asked: "Kate, what does your perfect man look like?"

He knew he was pushing it, but he didn't care. She was his other half and it was now or never before he lost his courage.

She turned to him, looking up into his eyes through the darkness. That was his answer: the way she looked at him. He could read her like a book and she knew that and her eyes pleaded: he looks like you.

He reached up, trailing his fingers down her jaw line softly. She closed her eyes, shuddering at his soft touch. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers softly. One hand found its way to her back, while the other still cupped her face. He meant to be soft, sweet and tender and he was, but she craved more. She deepened the kiss, allowing him entrance and he accepted.

Their tongues danced in harmony as their breaths mingled and the passion exploded as she leaned back, bringing him with her. He kissed her urgently now and she felt like a puddle. His lips found her neck and she moaned softly under him. Her hands came under his shirt and he gasped as her hands hit his bare back.

Then he suddenly stopped.

"Castle?"

Her breathing was way heavy.

"Kate, I need you to listen to me."

She nodded and he pressed his forehead against hers, holding her face in both his hands. "I want you so bad you have no idea, but you are not just a notch on my bedpost… or closet. You mean everything to me and I want to be with you forever, which means I want to do this right."

She smiled. As bad as she wanted him, she knew he was right. He wanted forever too, she was touched.

"Thank you, Castle."

He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes.

"I can kiss you again, though, right?"

"Mr. Castle, feel free to kiss me whenever you please… okay, just not at work all the time."

He looked around the small closet and she could tell he was thinking 'but we are at work now'.

"This is the exception, Rick."

He laughed as he kissed her again, passionately, just not as heated as the last.

The two leaned back against the wall, his arm around her, before settling into a comfortable silence.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Rick."

And the two drifted off to sleep in the precinct closet.


End file.
